srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Tallys' Raffles/The Skull and Bones Raffle
Summary * This raffle was first announced on Friday, October 24, 2009. * Each character participating in the raffle could purchase up to a maximum of 50,000 tickets at the cost of 10 gold per ticket. * A total of 8 prizes were awarded to characters whose tickets are selected at random at the conclusion of the raffle. * A character whose ticket is drawn could choose to receive any one of the prizes that's offered in this raffle. * No single character could win more than one prize in the raffle. * Prizes can never be transferred to another character, including characters on the same account. * Tickets for the raffle could be purchased through Sunday, November 1st, 2009. * The prize drawing for the raffle took place on Monday, November 2nd, 2009. Announcements ;10/18/09 on Game Updates 2009 The 'Skull & Bones' Raffle Starting later this week, Tallys will begin hosting a special raffle for items from his 'Skull & Bones' collection. Tickets for this special raffle will cost 10 gold each. To ensure fair participation for all adventurers, there will be a limit to the number of tickets that each entrant may purchase. The items that make up this somewhat gruesome (but seasonally-appropriate) collection are not to be missed! More details soon. ;10/22/09 on Game Updates 2009 The 'Skull & Bones' Raffle Tallys's latest raffle, slated to begin tomorrow evening (10/23), will feature an impressive (though nightmarish) collection of ghoulish amulets, medallions, and charms. Tickets for this special raffle will cost 10 gold each. To ensure fair participation for all adventurers, there will be a limit to the number of tickets that each entrant may purchase. ;10/25/09 on Game Updates 2009 Tallys Raffle Items Glitch A glitch of sorts left over from a session of testing caused Tallys's latest raffle items (from the 'Skull and Bones' raffle) to be available for purchase at his Trading Post before the end of the raffle (which is currently in progress). These items have been removed from his Trading Post shelves, but will return and be available for purchase at the conclusion of the raffle, on November 2nd. Any character who purchased of one of the 'Skull and Bones' raffle items may keep the item, but will not be eligible to have their name drawn in the raffle unless the item is returned to the Trading Post prior to the drawing on November 2nd. It should be noted that all of this is Tallys's fault. ;11/2/09 on Game Updates 2009 ' 'Skull & Bones' Raffle - Prizes' Eight lucky adventurers have had one of their tickets drawn (out of a grand total of over 2.9 million tickets) in Tallys's special 'Skull & Bones' raffle. The prizes will be available later this evening (11/2). To claim a prize and/or view the list of winners, you'll need to pay a visit to the "windowless building with a blue door" in Hawklor, Talinus, or Trithik. ;On Tallys Trading Post The Skull and Bones Raffle Tallys is now running a raffle for the magnificent (and somewhat ghoulish) items that make up his 'Skull and Bones' collection. The tickets for this special Halloween-themed raffle cost only 10 gold each. The raffle will run through Sunday, November 1st, 2009. Don't miss out on your chance to win one of these grand items! Winners The eight tickets that were drawn belong to... *Bounty Hunter BountyHunter *Altaria wetheril *Mrcrowley mrcrowley *Belela majanno *Melathor coursms *Elendil Theodril *Rommel rangerlord *Furious George raleights Prizes